disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paisley
Paisley is an antagonist character on the Disney Channel series Raven's Home. She is the boss of Raven and first appears in "The Baxters Get Bounced". She is portrayed by Skyler Day. History At an unknown point in time, Paisley becomes the owner of a Fashion company which manufactures its products for canines. Jobs for Paisley are highly sought out, with many fashion design graduates competing for a place, but a job is ultimately given to Raven Baxter, on the account of her having two twin dogs, Nia and Booker (unbeknownst to her, however, is that they are her children). On a Saturday, Paisley has her assistant call Raven, as their client Mitzi, isn't responding well to the pants made for her. Raven promises Paisley she will fix it, and Paisley suggests having Mitzi's name written with jewels on her behind, despite Raven's objections. After having bejeweled Mitzi's pants, Paisley later finds it torn up on the floor, and promises Raven she will do anything for her if the pants are fixed. She, however, shoots down Raven's request for a raise, as she has to save her earnings for her puppy's wedding with the mayor's dog. While Raven is working, Paisley notices her friend Chelsea arrive, and introduces herself. Wanting to meet Raven's "puppies" Booker and Nia, she asks Chelsea to bring them by, but Raven tells her that she is unable to do so, as they are ill. Saddened by this, she allows Raven to take the rest of the day off, having her assistant finish Raven's work. Paisley later calls Raven, telling her she will arrive with chicken-noodle soup for the sick puppies, and when she arrives, is bewildered to find that Raven's puppies are two dogs of different bred and size. Deciding to leave after observing Raven's home, Paisley decides to put Raven in charge of taking care of her pet while she goes away. Paisley hosts her annual Doggy Fashion Week and assigns Raven to create designer vests for the show dogs. While at work, Paisley, having returned from another dog fashion show, expresses her dread, due to her competitors cutting edge designs. She looks at Raven's designs (though she is unaware that Raven accidentally brought her sons designs), and loves them. When Raven struggles to come up with an excuse as to why they're there, Booker (under the alias of Jean Steve), introduces himself to Paisley as Raven's intern. She then requests Raven to continue creating dog vests in the same design that Booker created while dismissing Raven's own design. In order to cover the fact that Booker is the designer, Raven asks an oblivious Paisley to continue her work at home. When Doggy Fashion Week begins, Paisley tells Raven that she has to live model, an exclusive piece, in front of a live audience. Raven, in turn, wears large coveralls, with Booker underneath, so he is the one painting, to cover her track. When the pair are caught out, Paisley vents her annoyance onto Raven. Anger and unappreciative, built up over a long period of time, leads to Raven quit working with Paisley, who tries to save face, by telling her she's fired. Raven then reveals to Paisley she lied, and actually has two children, leading to Paisley's disgust, and dismissal of Raven. Appearances *"The Baxters Get Bounced" *"You're Gonna Get It" *"Dancing Tween" *"Vest in Show" Gallery Raven's Home - 1x03 - The Baxters Get Bounced - Raven and Paisley.jpg Raven's Home - 1x05- You're Gonna Get It - Chelsea, Paisley and Raven.jpg Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Raven's Home characters Category:Bosses Category:Adults Category:Villains